


[Podfic] Emails

by elemenoh_p



Series: Rambling Wrecks: The Podfics [2]
Category: Glee, Rambling Wrecks
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elemenoh_p/pseuds/elemenoh_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Farmville, comics, fishing, and fighting 75 year old Hydra judges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Emails

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patchfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/gifts), [raving_liberal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Ohio Voting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/266039) by [patchfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire), [raving_liberal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal). 



This fic is Part 2 of the Rambling Wrecks series that spun off from the [Story of Three Boys](../series/8386). It is a bonus fic from SotB Season 3, Episode 9, _I Ohio Voting_.

 

[ _Emails_ on the SotB Livejournal Community](http://storyof3boys.livejournal.com/20468.html). 

[Rambling Wrecks Series Masterpost.](http://storyof3boys.livejournal.com/99406.html) 

Patch and Rav's [Blanket Permission Statement](http://storyof3boys.livejournal.com/141620.html). 

 

 **Length:** 09:23

 

 **Download:** [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/kwenk41txnun7j3/RW%202%20emails.mp3) (8.58 MB)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback = welcome.


End file.
